Y2Love
by MissShelliz
Summary: Chris Jericho felt in love with Cody Rhodes' twin sister. But she's in a relationship with Randy Orton. Can he win her love? Chris Jericho/OC.


Chris Jericho stood in front of his long time enemy Shawn Michaels, his icy eyes fixed Michaels, who didn't knew what to do. "Y2J! Y2J!", the crowd chanted. "What I have to do, to make them hate me?", Chris taught grinning. Michaels started an attack, but Chris slipped out of his way and kicked him right into the skull. Michaels lurched, turned around and boom! Chris hit the Codebreaker.

"1! 2! 3!" The ring bell ringed and Lilian Garcia announced: "Here is your winner – Chris Jericho!" the referee raised Chris' arm. "I'm the best in the world at everything I do", with this thought he left the arena.

He made his way to his lockeroom, greeting everyone he met. Without the cameras, the chemistry in the backstage area was really good. But despite this Chris knew that he wasn't a real nice person.

Suddenly three persons stood in front of him: "Hey Chris!", the girl twittered. "Hi", he whispered. The three persons were no others than Cody Rhodes, Sheamus und Cody's twin sister Cassy. "Great match!", the little girl said smiling. Cassy was only 1 metre 50 tall so Chris had to look far down. "Thank you!", he answered. "How could anyone be as cute as this girl?", Chris thought with a fast beating heart.

Since Cassy and her brother debuted in the WWE in 2007, everyone loves this little, crazy, sweet girl despite her cockiness, arrogance, aggressiveness and narcissism.

"Is Punk actually injured?", Cody asked and roused Chris out of his slumber. "I hope!", Chris grinned. Last week on Monday Night RAW he hit CM Punk, his archenemy, with a bottle of whisky. After that the paramedics had to carry Punk out of the arena.

Cassy laughed: "Oh yes! Chris slipped out on the alcohol around Punk!" Chris made a face:" Great. One of the most embarrassing moments in his career and Cassy saw it."

"So, what makes you two hanging out together?", Chris asked Sheamus and Cody. Dusty Rhodes' Son grinned: "Well, this big, white guy here will help me getting back MY Intercontinental Championship from this big, fat, hairy, stinky jackass Big Show!" Sheamus nodded approving.

"Cassy!"

Suddenly Randy Orton stood behind Cassy and gave her a kiss. Jealousy crept in. Chris rolled his eyes. He could have killed the former Legend Killer. Why him? Why? THIS girl could have every other man in the whole world and she choose this tattooed, tall, bald monster. Come on! He hurt her father, her brother Goldust, her twin brother Cody and her best friends Ted, Sheamus and Christian! How could she still love him? Chris was desperate.

"Do want to have dinner with me?", Randy asked smiling. The girl with the long, black, curly hair grinned: "How could I say no? See you!", she waved Cody, Sheamus and Chris and disappeared behind a corner hand in hand with Randy.

"Jealous, mhm?". Sheamus grinned. "Tz. Admit it, Sheamus. You're jealous, too."

"Er? Guys? You're talking about my twin sister?", Cody said, with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, Chodes. But you have to admit she is fucking hot!", Chris grinned. Cody rolled his eyes: "Sure! There is no mistake about it. I mean she has to be sexy, she is my TWIN sister. But she has a really good character, too! Don't love her only, because of her good looks!", he growled. "We know about her good character, Cody!", Sheamus meant.

"Well… Can we go Sheamus? Big Show, you remember?" The Great White nodded. "See you, Chris!", the two said and waved Chris. He waved back. After the two disappeared he went to his lockeroom.

"Hi Chris." Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Daniel Bryan were in there and changed their clothes. "Hi." "What's up? Are you in bad mood?", Daniel asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Jericho. We know you! What's up?", Jack asked. "Nothing", Chris mumbled. "Ok. Ok. Don't talk to us", Dolph said sarcastically. Chris rolled his eyes: "Man he is sooo annoying, more than Miz!" "Sorry Guys, but I really don't want to talk about, ok? Maybe later?" The three nodded sympathetically. "Thank you." "Hypocrites", he thought. He didn't know why, but he suddenly got really sad and depressed. And he only wanted to be alone, so he packed his stuff together and went to his hotel.

In his room he laid on his bed. "What's up, Jericho? You can't be depressed only because of this girl! Come on, Boy! She is just a girl! And she's 15 years younger, she can't be interested in such an old man!", he thought. Sighing he rolled on his stomach and concealed his head in the pillow.


End file.
